Holding Hands
by shinju-kun
Summary: Link wants to hold Soren's hand but will the young boy let him?


After escaping from Roy's onslaught of words, Soren and Link were finally left alone too walk home. Link noticed that Soren's hands were free so after shifting his bag to the other shoulder, he tried to lace their fingers together but the younger boy pulled away, looking up at him shyly.

"I don't want to…" The darker merely murmured, quickly looking away from the hurt Hylian.

When they got home, Link went upstairs to pout into his pillow while Soren worked on his homework in the kitchen.

"Why won't he hold my hand…?" He murmured sadly, "We do all kinds of other things so wrong about holding my hand on the way home?"

He sighed and turned onto his back, drifting off into a cat nap.

_Link sat up and rubbed his eyes, the room darker than it was a few hours ago. He felt the bed next to his side shift and he looked down to see a pair of scarlet red eyes look up at him cutely. The blond chuckled and pulled him into his lap so the young black-haired youth was straddling his hips._

"_It's about time you woke up, Linkus," _

_The blond chuckled at the nickname Pit had given him. When did it rub off on Soren?_

"_Well excuse me for wanting to hold your hand."_

_Soren smiled apologetically and murmured, "I'm so sorry, Linkus, I just don't like holding hands in public is all. I'll hold your hand now, if you want?"_

_Link smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Soren smiled and his cheeks turned a bright pink, but he squeezed Link's hand and leaned forward for a small kiss. The Hylian pressed his lips firmer against Soren's and the young boy hummed a little, pressing his body back. _

"_Linkus?" He murmured in a cute voice. _

"_Yes, Soren, dear?"_

"_Wake up you lazy bum!" His sweet voice had died into his normal tone._

"_What?"_

"_I cooked dinner so you have to eat! Now get up!"_

Link's eyes fluttered open to see an angry Soren standing next to his bed.

He sat up and yawned, giving Soren a small smile.

"Before I eat, can I ask you something?"

"…Sure."

"Why is it that you don't want to hold my hand? Are you mad at me or something?"

Soren sighed and he sat on the bed, looking up into the deep blue pools. "I'm not mad at you…" He began, his eyes soft, "I just…don't find it appropriate for two boys to hold hands in public-everyone will stare…"

Link smiled and cupped his cheek, making Soren look up at him. "I could care less what anyone thinks, Soren. I love you and I want to be able to hold your hand when we go out in public; I don't care what anyone thinks okay?"

The darkette's cheeks turned pink and he whispered, "But what will everyone think about you? I don't want you setting a bad reputation up at school and-mnnn…"

He was cut off by Link smashing his lips against his own.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, Soren-what part about that didn't you understand?"

"The part where no one cares?" He said in a small and cute voice-to Link anyway.

The Hylian smiled and pulled him onto his lap effortlessly, making him squeak a little. Kissing the mark on his forehead he murmured, "Soren, if you think anyone is going to say anything while I'm gone, then think again. I'll make sure no one says _anything _to you that would hurt you."

"…Not even Pit?"

They both laughed at the question.

"No, not even Pit." Link joked, giving Soren a squeeze.

"Well you still have to eat dinner, so let's go before it gets cold and I get mad at you."

Soren tried to get up but Link held him firm.

"Will you let me hold your hand then?"

There was a pause.

"I suppose-"

"Yay! Thank you, Soru-chan! You're the best!" He yelled in victory, capturing Soren's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now release me so I may eat."

~*The Next Day*~

Once again the couple had to escape Roy and his annoying self and once they did, Link once again noticed Soren's hands were free. Shifting the bag to his other shoulder he reached down and laced his fingers with the younger's. Soren looked up at Link through the corner of his eye and gave a small smile, squeezing Link's hand.

~*Owari*~


End file.
